Pups and the fall
beep beep beep beep beep Tundra was fainted in a hospital bed with the rest of the pups around her. Ryder then comes in the room. Ryder: I'm so sorry about what happened... Everyone but Rocky nods, Rocky was crying while staring at Tundra. Rocky: *sigh* It's all my fault, if only I didn't do that. 5 hours earlier Tundra: WOW! A PARTY! For what again? Chase: It's for the anaversury of the paw patrol. Dirge: I sure hope it goes well. Rocky: I already got a good place for us to have a party! Rubble: I got the drinks! Zuma: I got the food! Marshall: Me too! Skye: Me and Chase will get the decoratons! Tundra: Me and Rocky will decorate the place once you two get back! Dirge: What can I do? Ryder: You could come with me and get some music. Dirge: Awesome! Ryder: Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! The pups then go out and do the things, but little did they know that a certain pup was hiding and heard everything. ????????:Well a party? Great! Meanwhile with Zuma and Marshall, they were at Mr. Porters waiting for the food. Zuma: We need cake, and chips, along with pup tweats, and dip, and um... Marshall: We also need cake. Zuma: I said that alweady. Marshall: Oh... then how about ice cream? Zuma: Oh ya. We also need ice cream. Marshall: And cookies. Zuma: NO! WEMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE GOT COOKIES! Marshall: No... Zuma: *sigh* We should not talk about it... Marshall: No! I wanna know! Zuma: You ended up eating all the cookies, got on a sugar rush, and yelled at the toilet for 2 hours, and you almost huwt chase before falling asleep... Marshall: Oh... *looks down* fine, we won't have any cookies. Zuma: Good, now let's find the west and see how they awe doing. Zuma leaves, but Marshall holds back for a second. Marshall: (whispering) Put those cookies in a bag. Mr. Porter gives Marshall a thumbs up before leaving to make the stuff. Meanwhile with Chase and Skye Chase: These ribbons look really cool. Skye: These do also! Chase: Hey. What's this thing? *shows clerk a machine that looks like a cannon* Clerk: That, my friend is a light cannon. Skye: What does it do? Clerk: Let me show you *the clerk then grabs a roll of lights* You load the cannon like this. *loads cannon* Then aim once. *aims and fires* And again *does it again* and again. *once more* Then once you finish, you use this remote to change the lighting. *shows how to do it* Chase: *aims cannon around* Wow! This could help! Clerk: WOAH! Watch were you point that! It can't kill someone, but it could hurt them. Chase: Oh... sorry. Skye: Hey Chase! Look at these balloons! Chase goes to look at the balloons. With Rubble, he is carrying a big waggon full of drinks. Man: Hey. You should probably make more than one trip, beause if they fall over- Rubble: Don't worry. I got it. Man: But... alright. With Ryder and Dirge Dirge: Check out this awesome music! Ryder: We could get that as well. Dirge: And this stereo as well! Manager: Okay, but whatever you do, don't turn the volume up for more than 50. Ryder: We won't. With Tundra and Rocky Tundra: You did so well at finding the perfect place for us to have the party! Rocky: I knew tis would be the perfect place due to the fact it's big, and we could use the roof as well. Tundra: Wow! We should wait for the rest to get here. Rocky: By the way, have you seen my table cloth? Tundra: Oops, I left it up on the roof. I'll get it. As soon as Tundra went upstairs, everyone else came in. Rocky: Hey guys! You came in at the wrong time, but I'll go get Tundra and we'll get started *he then goes upstairs* Rocky: Tundra? Tundra: I lost the cloth. It should be around here somewhere. Rocky: I'll help you look for it. Tundra: Thanks. Rocky and Tundra tried looking for the cloth, but found Blizzard instead. Rocky and Tundra: Blizzard! Rocky: What are you doing here!?! Blizzard: I'm here for the party. Tundra: You're not invited! Blizzard: But your loser friend is invited? Rocky: I'm invited because I was nice to her, you on the other hand. Blizzard: But I don't care. Rocky: Get out! Blizzard: Fine... *rams into Rocky* Because Blizzard rammed Rocky, Rocky ran into Tundra, Tundra then got pushed off the roof. Rocky: TUNDRA! In the hospitle Rocky: Oh Tundra, why did I do that? Zuma: Wocky, it wasn't your fault. Rocky: But it was. Ryder: How is she doc? Doc: I don't know how to say this but, she might not make it. Pups gasp Rocky: No! Doc: It's 50/50 Rocky: It's still my fault. Rocky then walks out of the room. Skye: Poor Rocky. He can't see the truth. Ryder: I'll go talk to him. Ryder finds Rocky in his puphouse crying. Ryder: Rocky? Rocky: Go away! Ryder: But I want to talk to you. Rocky: Fine, what do you want? Ryder: It wasn't your fault, it was Blizzard's Rocky: I don't care. Tundra won't make it! J-just leave me alone. Ryder: *sigh* I hope you'll understand. Ryder then leaves. Once he leaves, Rocky goes into his puphouse and looks at a picture of him and Tundra. Rocky: *sigh* I wish you were still here Tundra. Rocky then takes the photo and sets it on his pillow. He then sits on the pillow and cries. Rocky: What have I done? Tundra: You did nothing Rocky. Rocky turns his head around and finds Tundra standing right there. Rocky: Tundra! Rocky runs at Tundra, hugging her tightly. Tundra: Nice to see you too, Rocky. However, you're hurting me. Rocky: *stops hugging Tundra* Sorry for that, and for what happened at the party. Tundra: It wasn't your fault, Blizzard pushed you into me. All you did was try to stop him from ruining the party. Rocky: I thought that was the good thing to do, but it caused you to get hurt. Tundra: Yes, I got hurt, but, Blizzard used your love for me aganst you, but that won't work... Rocky: It did. Tundra: Not anymore. Rocky: How? Tundra: I'm here silly *licks Rocky* Rocky: Thanks Tundra. I feel better. Chase: Guys! Rocky and Tundra jerk their heads at Chase. Tundra: *puts paw on neck* Ow. My neck. Chase: I have bad news. Rocky: What is it? Chase: There will be no party. Rocky and Tundra look at each other. Rocky: I don't need a party to be happy. Rocky looks back at Chase Rocky: I'm happy right here. Chase: Okay, good to have you back pal. Tundra: Your very nice Rocky. Rocky: *blushes* Thanks. Let's get you something to eat. If only this story came to an end like that, but alas... it was just a dream. Zinck walks up to Rocky, who was asleep in his puphouse. Zinck: Rocky? Rocky snores Zinck: Rocky! Rocky snores again Zinck: ROCKY! WAKE UP! Rocky: GWAH! *thunk* Ow. Zinck: What's up with you? Rocky looks around Rocky: Tundra fell. Zinck: Oh... so she tripped and fell? Rocky: No. She fell of a building Zinck: Oh no... so she tripped and fell? Rocky: She didn't trip, I pushed her. Zinck: Really? That's not what Chase said. Rocky: What he say? Zinck: He said some pup named blizzard pushed you into Tundra and she fell of the building. Rocky: But it's my fault. Zinck: It is not your fault. Rocky: Tell me how. Zinck: This Blizzard fellow pushed you into her, so he pushed her logically. Rocky: Huh? Zinck: Nevermind, you didn't do anything wrong. Rocky thinks for a minute Rocky: Your right, let's go see Tundra. Zinck: Ya let's go. Blizzard: *immitating Zinck* Ya let's go. Zinck looks at blizzard. Zinck: I don't sound like that! Blizzard: How was my inpression of you? Zinck: Annoying. Blizzard: So I was dead on. Rocky: You're very mean Blizzard. Blizzard: Yes I am, who's the little rat there? Zinck: I'm a wolf, and I'm Zinck. Blizzard: Well you're a rat, and if you think your going to help my sister, then you got another- While Blizzard was blahing away, Rocky had an idea. There was a bucket hanging off the side of the lookout looking like it was about to fall, Rocky tried to figure out where it was gonna land. Blizzard: And that's why I hate- Rocky: Umm... could you stand one step to your right? Blizzard *does as asked* Sure. But ya, that's why I hate *get bucket on head* HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS? Rocky then kicks Blizzard in the head, knocking him out. Zinck: *giggling* That's funny. Rocky: *giggling* Ya I agree, let's go see Tundra. Later Rocky: Come on! Tundra's room is this way. Zinck stops at the end of the hallway. Rocky turns to see what the wolf was doing. Rocky: What are you doing? Zinck: I-I'm staying here. Rocky: Why? Zinck: I don't really like seeing people hurt badly. Rocky: Ok, why don't you go to the cafeteria. Zinck: Ok. *Zinck runs off to the cafeteria* Rocky, still very confident, rushes to Tundra's room. Rocky: T-Tundra? Tundra was laying on the bed, silent. The only thing heard was the beeping sound from the thing. Rocky: Tundra? A-Are you alright? No response Rocky: Tu- beep beep beep Rocky's words were interupted by Ryder's voice. Ryder: Paw Patrol. To the lookout! Rocky started to go out of the room, but he couldn't leave. He didn't move from the spot he stopped at. He felt like a pup was standing behind him, connected to him with a small rope connected between the coloars He kept on thinking I need to get to the lookout. I need to get to the lookout. but he couldn't. He turned around and looked at Tundra.Rocky then walks to Tundra. When the beep from the thing is heard, Rocky's heart pounded in fear, and sadness. He was like a flower in the middle of- beep beep beep I spoke to long. Ryder's voice was heard from Rocky's tag. Ryder: Rocky? Where are you? Rocky: I'm at the hospital. I need some time with Tundra. Can you please do this mission without me. Nothing happened for a couple seconds. Ryder: Ok, you can stay with Tundra. Rocky: Thank you Ryder. Rocky then refocused on Tundra. He waited and "talked" to her. Seconds turn to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. He felt like falling asleep until someone disterbed his slumber. Zinck: Rocky? Rocky: Zinck? *Yawn* I thought you didn't like injured people. Zinck: I stood up to my fears to tell you something. Rocky: What is it? Zinck: This salad is awesome! You should try it. Rocky: Not now. I'm just wishing Tundra was awake. Zinck: Okay, but I have to go home, see ya. Rocky just nods and goes back to watching Tundra. Rocky: Tundra? If you could hear me, I just want you to know, I-I miss you,... greatly. I just wish Blizzard never was mean to you. *carefully hugs Tundra and gives her a nuzzle* I just want everything to be all right. Rocky then looks outside and realizes it's getting late. Rocky: I got to go. Rocky then leaves tundra, but before exiting the room, he was stopped by a groan from behind him. Rocky quickly turns around and looks to see where the groan was comming from, but found nothing. Rocky: *sigh* Just might be my imagination. He was about to leave again but when he was stopped again by a voice. "R-Rocky?" Rocky darts around and finds Tundra, awake and alive. Rocky: T-T-Tundra? Tundra: Rocky. Rocky runs over to Tundra and cuddles her with the "warm welcome" hug. Rocky's tail was wagging like a bullet. Rocky: Tundra! Oh Tundra! I missed you so much! I was so worried! I thought for a seond you wern't gonna make it! Tundra: Aww Rocky, you wouldn't let me go that easily. Rocky: Tundra! When you feel off the building, that was the most teriffying thing in my life! Tundra: It was mine as well. Rocky: Tundra? Tundra: Yes? Rocky: Please don't leave my side. Tundra: Rocky, you're my best friend in the world, I would never leave your side. Rocky: Thanks Tundra. Tundra went out of the hospital 5 days later, Rocky being the first to welcome her home. The paw patrol ended up having the party once Tundra came back, the only problem at the party, Marshall ate too many cookies and crashed his firetruck into Zuma's hovercraft, saying "That's what you get for not getting me cookies!" But in the end, everyone was fine. But Blizzard ended up forgeting what happened. So that's another good thing. XD ENDCategory:Love storiesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Sad